STAR WARS EPISODE VIII THE LAST JEDI
by jman007
Summary: Here is how it could have gone...Hope you guys aren't disappointed
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS EPISODE VIII

THE LAST JEDI

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY…

The New Republic has been decimated

and all that stands between the First Order

and ruling the Galaxy is the Resistance…

Supreme Leader Snoke is sending

His fleet to the Resistance base to end

them once and for all. General

Solo is sending a distress signal

throughout the galaxy in a desperate

call for help…

Meanwhile Rey has found Jedi Master

Luke Skywalker Seeking his help in a

race against time to defeat the First Order

and restore freedom to the Galaxy…

AHCH-TO – TEMPLE OF THE FIRST JEDI

REY

Rey stands behind a hooded figure in a brown robe; when he turns to face her. They stare at each other for a few minutes. Then she takes the lightsaber from her sack and hands it to him. He slowly takes the lightsaber and examines it. "Who are you and where did you get this from?" Luke asks.

"My name is Rey…I came to ask your help…The Resistance needs you. Your sister General Leia Solo needs you…"

"I can't help you…I can't help anyone…" He shakes his head and throws the lightsaber behind him and walks off.

She looks confused, "Hey wait a minute…Wait a minute…" She grabs his arm. "I have been through hell getting here…You're a Jedi…You are Luke Skywalker…You are supposed to help people!"

"That was a long time ago…The Jedi are…I cannot help you." He enters the hut and slams the door.

Rey walks back to the Falcon, after waiting for hours. Chewbacca is working on the Falcon and when Rey returns he growls a question, "He threw the lightsaber away and walked off…I told him about his sister and he brushed me off…"

LUKE

Luke stares at a holo-pick of his family. In the moving hologram is Leia, Han, their son Ben at twelve and a woman with red hair and a swollen stomach. He spins around when the door to his home is kicked down. Chewie enters and roars. "Chewie…" There is a whistle and Artoo enters with Rey. "Artoo…"

 ** _"Rawoor…Grrr…"_**

Luke sighs and looks at all of them, "Where is Han?" When Chewbacca tells him Luke sits down.

"How could you not know your friend is dead?" Rey asks.

"It's complicated." Artoo whistles a statement. "Don't give me that! I trusted you with that map…You could have led them to her." He whistles a reply. "Look stay here I'm hungry…"

"Her who?" Rey asks as Luke leaves. She walks up to the mantle and stares at the holo-pic. A flash goes through her mind of the redheaded woman. Artoo whistles at Rey, She looks at the Droid, "His wife!"

Luke walks to side of the cliff and grabs a big pole. He swings out on it and brings up a huge fish. Later he is cooking it on the fire "What happened to your wife? Is she a Jedi as well?"

"You ask a lot of questions…" Luke says looking at her.

PLANET VASH – FORTRESS OF THE FIRST ORDER

A shuttle carrying Kylo Ren leaves the Star Destroyer and goes down to the planet. It lands in a hanger where the six members of the Knights of Ren are waiting. When Kylo walks down the ramp everyone but Jarro Sade bows. "Kylo Ren! Master of Ren…Son of Han Solo…"

"Kneel!" When he refuses to kneel a woman with half her head shaved wearing black armor and a cloak stands up, her hand falls to her lightwhip.

"Why should I kneel to a man who was bested by a scavenger?"

"Enough!" A man in red armor yells, his helmet is under his arm. "Jarro you and the Knights get to your shuttle…Now! Kylo the Supreme Leader is waiting for you."

Kylo follows the man in the red armor and the woman follows him, "You're injured." She says.

"It's nothing."

"I will kill the bitch who injured you."

The doors open and they enter the throne room of Supreme Leader Snoke. The man in the red armor bows and takes his place at Snoke's side. There are four other men in red armor all members of the Red Praetorian Guard. Kylo and the woman drop to one knee. "Lady Mina you are supposed to be with the Knights of Ren to aid my troops in destroying the Resistance…" She stands, bows and leaves the throne room. Snoke is wearing a gold robe, "Arise! And remove that ridiculous helmet!" He obeys, "Now tell me my most favorite servant…how did this scavenger filth defeat the Master of the Nights of Ren?"

MINA

Mina is waiting outside fingering her lightwhip. Finally the doors open, "What happened?"

"He wants to complete my training after I have healed." Kylo replies with a limp.

They walk up the hallway, "You are stronger than that old fool…Now is the time to strike…While the Knights of Ren are away." She grabs his arm, "The troops are with us and so is General Carden and Captain Phasma…"

He looks Mina and kisses her, "I admire your devotion my love…After I have healed…We will destroy Snoke and rule as King and Queen…"

RESISTANCE BASE – D'QAR

"This is a general distress call to all Free systems…The First Order knows the location of our base…We are evacuating now, but we need help…" A man says into his head mike.

"This is the Mon Calamari defense force we are preparing a fleet as we speak…It will take a few hours over…"

"All ships are converging on Mavo IX…"

"Copy that and may the Force be with you…"

Threepio is listening and the man hands him a holodisk to take to General Leia Organa Solo. "General Organa we just got word from the Mon Calamari home world…"

"Thank the force…" She looks at Poe Dameron, "Get all our fighters in the air now!"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Shuttle 39 you are cleared for takeoff…Shuttle 39 you are cleared for departure…"

Poe and the remaining resistance fighters take off, "All heavy bombers take up position on the far side of the moon."

"Copy that Black Leader…"

JARRO

A lone stealth fighter emerges from hyperspace and scans the planet, "This Jarro to General Hux…My scans of the planet are complete…Transport ships are jumping to lightspeed as soon as they make orbit…Resistance fighters have taken up defensive positions around the planet…Scans also indicate heavy bombers on the far side of the planet's moon…Sixty percent of their forces are still on the planet surface…"

"Copy that…I will send in the Dreadnaught first…Take out those bombers…"

That is when Leia senses Jarro's presence and orders the shields up around the base, "Damn…we have been made General Solo senses our presence…"

POE

"Poe this is General Organa I sensing a dark presence nearby…It is probably one of Snoke's Nights…be careful and may the force be with you…"

"Copy that General…Gold Squadron do a sweep of the area two parsecs wide…"

As the fighters pan out a Dreadnaught class Star Destroyer exits hyperspace, along with two stealth fighters piloted by Knights of Ren members. "Form up on my six…Poe Dameron is mine!" Jarro says.

"This is Black Leader to bomber squadron…We will clear the deck and you can take down that big bitch."

Poe leads five fighters towards the Dreadnaught. That is when a Star Destroyer appears from on the other side of the moon and attacks their bombers. Captain Regina Antillies the daughter of Wedge Antillies leads red squadron to protect the bombers. "Take out her shield array…Red six and eight…after we take out the shields you hit that bridge…"

"Copy that Red Leader…"

They fire their lasers at the shield projectors destroying both, then Red Six and Eight fire their missiles destroying the bridge. A bomber drops half its payload on the Star Destroyer and blows it up. Meanwhile Poe has two wingmen as he flies across the Dreadnaught taking out as many cannons as he can. "Poe you have…" His voice vanishes from the COM.

 ** _"Brip boop bop reoneeer!"_**

"Right my sensors aren't detecting the bastard!" Poe says as a Stealth Fighter flies up behind him. Poe ducks and dodges as he is fired at. He slams the jet breaks and makes a sharp turn to try and get behind the fighter, but Jarro performs the same maneuver. "Damn this guy is good."

"Good bye…Poe Dameron…"

Jarro fires ripping apart Poe's right wing, as BB screeches. "Hold on buddy." The ship tumbles out of control heading for the planet.

"Poe! Poe!" Regina screams.

When his ship hits the atmosphere Poe and BB-8 ejects from the X-Wing. BB deploys a parachute while Poe activates his antigravity belt and slowly floats down. "This Commander Poe Dameron to Resistance Base I am thirty clicks north I need a pick up…"

LEIA

"General the Dreadnaught is in firing position and we just lost our last bomber…" She walks off and goes to her room, then Leia sits crossed leg and closes her eyes.

"Fire mega-cannons!" General Hux yells aboard the Dreadnaught. The massive cannons fire on the Resistance Base. When the energy bolts hit the shields a wave reveals the shields, but they hold.

"Sir…Resistance Base shields are holding at 100%."

"What! That is impossible…Fire again…"

On his commands they fire again, but the shields still hold. "I don't believe it, but the shields are still holding…" The COM officer says in the command center of the Resistance Base.

"General Hux this is Jarro acting Master of the Knights of Ren…Your cannons are useless…The shields are being strengthened through the force…"

"Are you saying Luke Skywalker is down there?"

"No General…But his sister is…Recommend sending a landing party down…I will lead them…"

"Very good then…" Hux looks at Captain Phasma, "Captain you will be in second command of the ground forces…Take no prisoners…"

"As you command General."

JEDI

Drop ships land on the surface deploying Imperial Walkers and troops. "Prepare for a surface attack…Any fighters left we can use some help down here…" The Officer says into his head mike.

Blaster bolts fly back and forth as the Resistance desperately tries to hold off Legions of Storm Troopers, AT-AT walkers, battle bridges, and speeders. Poe runs across the ground alongside an AT-AT and throws an acid grenade beneath the foot of the Walker. It explodes and the metal is eaten away, the AT-AT falls and explodes.

"General Hux!"

"What is it?"

"There are two fighters…X-Wing class coming out of hyperspace in sector 3…"

"Two fighters! Show me!"

The two fighters barrel role as they approach the battle. "Head for the Planet surface I will take out that Dreadnaught…"

"Yes Master…and may the force be with us…"

Dozens of Fighters head for the new arrival. The pilot points her hand at one of the fighters and with a shove in the force the ship goes tumbling into its comrade; the explosion takes out five fighters. She fires her lasers destroying the rest in the blink of an eye. "Pilot identify yourself." Regina says over the COM.

"This is Jedi Master Mara Jade…" She smiles as people on the surface and in orbit cheer. "All units follow my lead and stay in formation. She destroys one cannon after another. Then she fires her ion missiles at the Mega-cannons.

"General the Mega-Cannons are ionized…It will be two hours before we can fire again…"

"I see that!"

"General we are being boarded…"

Mara Jade fires her guns at the power converters turning off the shields to the main hanger, then she lands her ship. Storm Troopers fire as she leaps from the cockpit of her fighter. She draws a lightsaber with a violet energy blade and blocks blaster bolts from all directions.

 ** _"You kill those enemy troops…"_**

Under the influence of the force nine troopers start shooting at their own comrades. Mara throws her lightsaber at a hanging frame then she flips and lands behind a trooper snapping his neck. She takes his blaster and shoots down fifteen men while her lightsaber cuts through the beams and wires holding up the frame. It falls and kills dozens of troops as the lightsaber returns to Mara's open hand.

"We will deal with this." Kanno says leading the remaining two Knights on board.

Mara stabs a trooper while force choking another. She makes her way to the bridge via a turbo-lift. She enters it and takes it up. Meanwhile Kanno opens the turbo-lift door before it reaches the commons deck and cuts the lift cord. Alarms go off as Mara's lift drops, she cuts a hole in the top with her saber and leaps out. Then she cuts her way onto the barracks deck.

The door opens and standing there are Kanno, Nina, and Dallas. "Where is your Master Kylo Ren?"

"Training with Supreme Leader Snoke Jedi…"

"They said you were dead…" Nina says.

"You mean Kylo said I was dead…He lied…" She attacks Kanno who is armed with a double edge lightsaber. Nina has a lightspear and Dallas a regular lightsaber. Nina tries to attack Mara from behind, but she spins around batting her weapon to the side and with continued motion she kicks her in the face. She force pushes Dallas and presses the attack against Kanno. With Master level speed she cuts his saber in half, spins around and blocks an attack from Dallas, she continues the spin and takes off his right arm. With a back kick she breaks Nina's leg and decapitates her. Then Mara cuts off Kanno's left arm and kicks him down. She drops to one knee and blocks an overhead attack, spins off her knee and comes up behind Dallas. Mara stabs him in the back and as he falls to the floor she walks off.

General Hux is monitoring the fight from the bridge. "Lock down the bridge!" He commands.

"She is scaling the turbo-lift shaft Sir…"

"Abandon ship! All hands Abandon ship…Pilot point this ship at the resistance base and drive it through their rebellious hearts…"

"Yes General."

PLANET SURFACE

The Jedi Apprentice flies his fighter down and shoots down the AT-AT Walkers to the cheers of the Resistance. Their cheers stop as they must pull back towards the base. The Apprentice pilot lands his ship and gets out. He runs toward the attacking forces igniting a yellow blade lightsaber. The Apprentice is a male Zabrak.

"For the Resistance!" He screams and the Rebels follow his charge into battle. A speeder comes strait at him, the Zabrak points his hand stopping the speeder and the rider flies off and is impaled on the Zabrak's saber. He leaps onto the speeder and turns it around. As he travels forward he shoots down troops and cuts off heads with his saber.

That is when three dark robed figures point their hands at him and he goes flying off the speeder shoved by the force. He rolls and comes up on his feet. Kanno ignites two lightsabers, "He is mine!" The Zabrak blocks left and right, down and diagonally, he roars as he is cut on his left arm. Kanno spins into the Zabrak and after six moves he disarms him. He throws out his hands and sends Kanno flying across the battlefield. The Zabrak leaps into the air summoning his lightsaber, but before he can kill him, San throws her lightsaber killing him. He hits the ground dead.

"Let us finish this…" Kanno says, he is about to pick up the Zabrak's lightsaber when his throat is grabbed in the force. Leia Organa is walking across the field pointing a clawed hand at three Knights. The other two fall to their knees as they are choked to death. Leia bends down by the Zabrak and closes his eyes. "You are one with the force now…"

"Captain…The three Knights are dead! And the Dreadnaught has been compromised. The Mon Calamari fleet is here."

"This is Captain Phasma all troops retreat…Fall back to the transports…" As they retreat the Resistance fighters cheer.

As the First Order retreats the Mon Calamari fleet arrives. As for the Dreadnaught it does not crash into the base Mara manages to get to the bridge and redirect it into a distant mountain. Her fighter lands on the surface as the base personnel continue the evacuation. Mara Jade stands over the body of her apprentice.

"Mara Jade Skywalker…It has been a long time."

She keeps her back to Leia, "It certainly has…" She sighs, "I feel your sorrow…I am sorry about Han."

"Thank you…Why are you here?"

She finally turns to face Leia, "I felt a disturbance in the Force and I have been listening to Resistance Transmissions…I thought I could lend a hand…"

"I feel your sorrow as well…What was his name?"

"Lehith…I have been training him for the past six years…He was very gifted…I should have kept him at my side…"

"Are you staying we could use a Jedi's help…"

"That depends are you willing to admit that your son must die…"

Leia is offended and responds, "I was trying to find Luke…" At the mention of his name she walks away from Leia. Within two hours the Resistance has packed everything and leaves the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

TEMPLE OF THE FIRST JEDI

REY

Rey sits on a rock and closes her eyes. She slows her breathing and focuses. She sees flashes of Luke training under Yoda on Degobah, then she sees a young Kylo Ren training with Luke. Rey now hears voices and she sees a mountain terrain planet. There is a fortress with the flag of the First Order blowing in the wind.

Medical droids are tending to Kylo Ren. He raises his hand stopping the droid, "You!"

"How is this possible?" Rey asks seeing him as if he is right in front of her.

"You have gotten stronger in the force…You need a teacher."

"I do but not from a monster who would kill his own father…"

Luke is at the Falcon walking through it when he senses Rey and Kylo. He closes his eyes and opens himself up to the force. Luke uses force speed and runs from the falcon, then he leaps up the mountain. "ENOUGH!" He says breaking the link between Rey and Kylo.

Rey looks at him and stands up. "Maz Kanata gave me this lightsaber."

"Of course she did."

"I felt a connection to it…Then a connection to Kylo Ren and now I feel one with you…You asked me why I am here…I am here to learn the ways of the force from you, but now I get the feeling that you know what all this means…Please tell me."

Luke shakes his head, "You have no idea what you are asking…" A tear slides down his cheek.

"My family dropped me off on some dust ball and never came back for me. Kylo Ren betrayed you I will not."

"Come with me." He leads her to the tree and enters it. There is an alter with books on it and a one inch pool that is five feet around. "I know who you really are…Your real name isn't even Rey…Its Skywalker…" He turns to face her, "Amidala Berru Skywalker…You are my daughter."

She starts breathing heavy and rushes at him, "Why? Why? Why…why…why…" She asks trying to hit him, but Luke catches her wrists.

"Leia was my first student, but she didn't complete her training. She left to marry Han, then I met your mother…I trained her and she exceeded all my expectations…She became a full fledged Jedi Knight. Then I started and built the new Jedi Temple…I had nine students…Then Leia came with her son Ben…Mara returned to me and we fell in love and married…Mara was the first to see the growing darkness in him. Ben became obsessed with his Grandfather or rather Darth Vader…Then he met a girl named Ira who became Lady Mina one of Snoke's apprentices. You were just six years old when Ben betrayed us…Your mother wanted to train you to fight Ben…She and I foresaw that you would one day become more powerful than all of us…So as she slept I spirited you away…I erased your memory and took you to Jakku to protect you…"

They are now hugging, "You blamed yourself." Rey asks raising her head from his chest.

"I blamed myself for Ben's fall…And I could have stopped him before he became Kylo Ren…I tried to talk him down, but he would not hear me…"

"Why didn't you come back for me…"

"I went looking for the first temple of the Jedi for one reason…When I found it my reasons changed…The Jedi needs to end…" He starts to walk away.

"What happened to my mother?"

Luke pauses in the doorway, "She lives…She faked her death after confronting Kylo Ren…Tomorrow at sunrise I will begin your training…"

RESISTANCE FLEET – FENN

Fenn is still in a healing pod. The life sign monitor changes and he awakens. He opens his pod and stands up. "You are awake good…" The med droid says.

"Where am I?"

"On board the medical freighter Sojourn."

Fenn gets dressed and leaves the medical center as he walks through the ship his name is called by Poe, "Fenn! Fenn you are awake."

"Poe Dameron…" They hug, "Where is Rey?"

"She left to go find Luke Skywalker."

"We won?"

Poe tells him everything that happened since they destroyed Star Killer Base. "Fenn!' General Organa says when he enters the war room. "I glad you are awake…We will need your help." Poe looks at Mara, "This is Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker."

"Skywalker?"

"Luke is my husband."

There is a woman with purple hair standing with them and a man of ebony skin, "This is Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo and this is Director of Resistance Intelligence Han Calrissian."

"I have been wanting to meet the famous Fenn who turned on the First Order…Well done." Calrissian says offering his hand.

"Thank you sir…"

"Fenn is there anything can you tell us about Snoke's base and where it is?"

"I was trained at the First Order Troop Academy on Fondor. Only select troops know the location of Snoke's base."

Calrissian looks at Mara, "A Jedi led strike on Fondor will greatly cripple the First Order's ability to make war…"

"You wouldn't be able to attack the base anyway the Academy has probably been moved…In the event of a defection of any kind the First Order would move around their assets…"

"Then we need information we need to find Maz Kanata…Poe…You and Fenn find Maz." Leia removes a ring from her finger, "Tell her I sent you."

"General what about Rey…"

"Rey?" Mara asks.

"A young woman strong in the force…She defeated Kylo Ren with no training." Leia says.

MARA

"Leia I need to speak with you in private…" Mara follows Leia to her office, "Rey is my missing daughter."

"What! Luke told me your daughter was killed in the attack on the Jedi Temple."

"He put me in a deep sleep and took her away…I must go after her."

"She is with Luke…"

"I am sorry Leia…Send Poe and Fenn to find Maz I want to see my daughter…"

FORTRESS OF THE FIRST ORDER

KYLO REN

"You have been distracted."

Kylo opens his eyes and looks at his lover, "Luke Skywalker is training his long lost daughter…"

She frowns, "The Scavenger?"

He nods and stands up to clothes, "She is my cousin…Her powers are growing stronger and stronger…The time has come to remove Supreme Leader Snoke…" Ren and Mina walk up the hallway to the throne room. They walk across the marble floor and stand a few feet from Snoke.

When they don't bow Snoke sneers, "What is the meaning of this insolence?"

"I don't need you anymore…I don't need you to complete my training…I have surpassed you in every way." Snoke starts laughing as the Praetorian guards draw their weapons. When Ren pulls a holocron from his robe his laughter stops. "Behold the Holocron of Darth Cognus…I found it when I went looking for Vader's remains…I have been augmenting my training with it and hiding my true skills."

Snoke stands up, "I am the First Order…"

"Not anymore…"

Snoke roars throwing his hands out and unleashing force lightening at Ren and Mina. Mina draws her lightwhip and twirls it in a circle to block the lightening. Ren blocks it with his hands and slides a few feet across the floor. "Kill them you fools!" One of the guards charges Mina from the right. She leaps up into a flip and cracks her whip decapitating the guard. Then she fights another guard.

Meanwhile the two other guards charge Ren. He sneers and with all his might he redirects Snoke's lightening back at him. Snoke dispels the lightening by throwing his hands out. Lightening bolts go in different directions; one strikes a pillar and another hits the Order sigil on the curtain behind Snoke's throne starting a fire. One hits a guard and leaves him writhing on the floor.

Ren ignites his lightsaber and fights a guard with two vibro-swords. He blocks and jumps back as the guard swings his right. Sensing the other guard getting up, Ren throws his saber into the his chest killing him. He grabs the arm of the guard he is fighting and breaks his arm. He takes his left weapon and kills him with it.

Snoke gets to his feet as Ren summons his lightsaber. Snoke removes his lightsaber, it had once belonged to Darth Sidious. "Are you ready to face your destiny you scarred old fool…"

"It is your destiny at hand traitor!"

They charge each other and strike, their lightsabers creating a magnificent sound. The hum and whirl of their blades fill the throne room as Mina and Captain Vago watch. Snoke fights with one hand blocking left and right. He manages to cut Ren on his arm. "Kylo!"

"You scream louder than that girl when I finish with him."

Because of his wound Ren must fight with one arm. Snoke disarms him and kicks Ren in the chest. When Ren hits the ground he points his hand at Snoke grabbing him in the force. Snoke tries to break the hold as Ren lifts him off the floor with the force. Ren stands up, "Wait! I will call you Master…Together we can destroy Skywalker."

"The great Supreme Leader Snoke…Begging! You're pathetic!" Ren closes his fist and chokes him to death with the force. His body drops, then Ren walks to the throne and sits down. Mina and Captain Vago drop to one knee.

"Supreme Leader Ren…"

TEMPLE OF THE FIRST JEDI

Rey accepts her Skywalker name, but she still likes to be called Rey. She runs across the Island with her father Luke watching from the cliff. She flips over a five foot wall and runs toward the steps that go up the mountain. Up the steps she runs and stops when she reaches Luke. Rey gasps as she senses a disturbance in the force. "What is that?" She asks looking at Luke.

"A disturbance in the force…Supreme Leader Snoke is dead…Killed by Kylo Ren."

"He is calling me."

"Ignore him…Focus your mind."

GENERAL HUX

Five Star Destroyers emerge from Hyperspace. A few hours later General Hux shuttles down with Capatain Phasma. When Hux enters the throne room he freezes spotting Kylo Ren on the throne. "General Hux welcome back to Vash."

"Where is Supreme Leader Snoke?" Kylo raises his finger and Snoke's dead body levitates into the air from behind the throne and floats over to Hux. When Ren drops his finger the body drops to the floor in front of Hux.

"I am Supreme Leader now." Captain Phasma and the commanders with her drop to their knees. Hux is the last to bow, "You may all rise…Captain Phasma…I am promoting you to Fleet Admiral."

"Thank you my Lord. I will not you down."


	3. Chapter 3

NAR SHADDAA

POE, FINN, AND REGINA

Poe pilots the long range unmarked ship that emerges from hyperspace. Nar Shaddaa is the moon of Nal Hutta the home world of the Hutts. The surface of the moon is a mega metropolis. It is where the Hutts transact their business with outsiders. The Hutts are ruled by the Nine Great Houses of Nal Hutta. The most powerful of these Houses is House Tiure to which Jabba the Hutt belonged to.

In orbit of the moon are three First Order Star Destroyers. "The First Order we will have to be cautious…" Regina says. They land on a raised platform. The dock Master is a Gamorrean and after paying the docking fee they leave the docks and head into the city.

"Taxi!" Fenn yells. The red sky speeder stops and takes them through the city to a cantina on the second level. When they enter the cantina they are greeted by a Twi'Lek on roller blades.

"What can I get ya?"

"Corellian Ale." Finn says.

"One Black Hole." Regina orders.

"Crimson Sun…" Poe looks at Fenn, "What…they serve Crimson Sun at the Academy."

"I see our contact." Regina says.

They make their way through gambling patrons, waitresses, and people dancing as a band plays a jazz like tune while a Togruta female sings on stage. "Are you Lincoln Nax?"

"Depends on whose asking?" The human male responds.

"Wampas hate sand storms…"

"Banthas hate Ice Storms…Maz is waiting follow me." He gets up and leads them upstairs.

"Finn…Poe Dameron and Regina Antillies…"

"Hi Maz…"

"Last I saw this one he was trying to run…You love her don't you?"

"I…Rey is my friend."

"Friendship becomes love…And what of you two…When are you going to marry."

Poe looks at Regina, "When the First Order is a bad memory."

"Sit down…I know why you came…The First Order Academy was moved to Belbringi…"

"What about Snoke's main base?" Poe asks.

"The Vash System…A planet that has long been loyal to the Sith since the days Darth Malak…Now I need to speak with Poe alone." She waits until Fenn and Regina leave, "There is a spy in the Resistance."

"Who?"

"I don't know who, but this person is high ranking in the Resistance…I do know the spy's code name…Its X-8…Do not attack Snoke's fortress until you have found the spy…"

Fenn rejoins the others and is shaken to learn that there is a spy in the Resistance. As they are leaving the Cantina a sniper takes aim at Poe and fires a stun bolt knocking him unconscious. People run and scream while Fenn and Regina drag Poe into an ally. "Stay here." Fenn says. He rolls from cover and fires his blaster at the direction the stun bolt came from. There is huge explosion, sparks fly and shower the area.

When Fenn returns to the ally he finds Storm Troopers pointing guns at Regina. "Throw down your weapon…Traitor!"

They take Finn, Poe, and Regina to a private hangar. "Someone get the ID on that speeder that ran me over?"

They are cuffed and on their knees as a trooper takes blood samples from them. A hologram activates in front of them, it is Han Calrissian. "Hello Commander Poe…"

"You! You're the traitor?"

"Kylo is my friend the same way our fathers were friends…When Ben became Kylo Ren and joined the First Order so did I…I fed the Resistance valuable information on the Order that is how I rose to become Chief Intelligence Officer…"

"Then why didn't you reveal the location of the Resistance before Star Killer Base was lost?"

"Kylo convinced Supreme Leader Snoke to keep me in the wings just in case the Resistance found Skywalker or destroyed Star Killer…"

"X-8 your father's favorite blaster pistol…You are a sick bastard."

He smiles, "I was wondering if someone would catch on…Take FN-2187 to the Supreme Leader…"

"And these two?"

"Put them on the Hutt slave market…"

Poe struggles, "You rotten bastard I will see you suffer for this." His hologram vanishes.

TEMPLE OF THE FIRST JEDI

REY

Rey balances on one hand with Luke watching her. She grabs rocks in the force and start lifting them into the air. Then she grabs Artoo who is nearby and levitates him. He whistles in protest which brings a smile to Luke's face. Then she grabs the Millennium Falcon and lifts it. Chewie growls as he is under the ship working on it. He too is hoisted into the air. Luke nods in approval, "Through the force you will see the future, the past, things happening right now…"

She sees Fenn on Nar Shaddaa, then she sees him taken by Storm Troopers, "Fenn!"

"Stay calm Rey…Do not allow your emotions to break your concentration…" That is when Luke frowns as he senses his wife Mara Jade Skywalker. Sensing the presence of another Jedi Rey sets down everything and one she has in the air.

Rey lowers her other hand drops her feet and stands up, "Master who is that?"

"Your mother." Luke says and walks away.

Rey looks at him, then she walks down the steps as Mara walks up them. They stop and stare at each other. "My have you grown…I have missed you so much…Amidala or do you prefer Rey?"

"Mother!" Rey runs down the steps and hugs her.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again…"

LUKE

Luke is in his hut warming some soup when the door opens. He sighs and turns to face Mara. "Hello Mara…You look beautiful as always."

She walks up to him and slaps him, "I have been wanting to do that for so long."

"I know…" She tries to slap him again, but this time her hand is stopped by the force. "I took Rey to protect her from all this…That being said I let you slap me for closer, but don't test me woman."

She jerks her hand away, "Where was that legendary strength in the force when Ben became Kylo Ren…You saw what he was becoming and you should have ended it then."

"Maybe you can cast off the bonds of family so easily, but I could not."

"No you take my daughter away…"

"Our daughter!"

"If you truly felt that you would have talked with me. But no you whisk her away and leave a hologram message with Artoo…"

"I lost Ben…I lost all my students…I lost you…I didn't want to lose our daughter as well…"

She walks up to Luke and places her hands on his shoulders, "You could never lose me…I will always love you…I will always be with you…As will the Force."

VASH

A Shuttle lands and the ramp lowers, then two Storm Troopers escort Fenn down the ramp. "Well…well…well…FN-2187." Phasma says.

"My name is Finn Captain Phasma."

"Its Admiral Phasma now…And you will be reprogrammed and it will be FN-2187, but first the Supreme Leader would like a word with you." They take him through the base to the throne room. Finn freezes as Kylo Ren is sitting on the throne.

"FN-2187…You survived…I'm impressed." He throws a clawed hand at Finn. He leaves his feet and floats in the air before Ren. "I sense love..."

"Get out of my head!"

"Love for my cousin…Rey." Finn frowns, "That's right you don't know do you…Rey is the daughter of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade…She is my family…"

"I…heard…Rey…beat… you…with…no…training." He smiles and drops him Finn, then Kylo points his hands at Finn shocking him with force lightening. Finn's screams fill the throne room and flashes from the lightening reflect on the walls.

"Rey will hear your screams through the force and come for you…When she does we will be waiting." He shocks him again.

TEMPLE OF THE FIRST JEDI

Rey practices her lightsaber moves alone, but she pauses when she feels Finn's pain. ("KYLO! KYLO REN!") She screams with her mind.

("Rey or should I say Amidala Berru Skywalker…")

("Call me what you want. If you hurt Finn I swear I will make you suffer!")

("Yes feed the anger within you…Give into it.")

She breaks the contact and runs to the Millennium Falcon. "Chewie prep the Falcon we ate leaving."

LUKE

When Luke hears the Falcon powering up he runs from his hut all the way to the beach and as the Falcon takes off he points his hand at the ship and it stops in mid-air. ("Rey…don't do this…Complete your training.")

("He has Finn…I beat him before with no training…I can beat him again.")

("He is using Finn to get to you…")

("If you love me let me go Father!")

("Rey! If you are going to save Finn you will need a plan…Let us help you.") Mara says speaking up.

NAR SHADDAA

POE AND REGINA

A Twi'Lek auctions off the slaves one by one. Then Poe is bought up, "Resistance Fighter, Pilot…Lets start the bidding off at five hundred credits…Five hundred credits to Lord Orkal…" Orkal is a Hutt crime boss. "Do I hear five and half…Five and a half to the Dug…Do I hear six hundred?"

"S…S…S…Six Hun…Hun…Hundred!"

"Six Hundred to DJ."

"Seven hundred!" Orkal says.

DJ a human with stutter speaks again, "Wa…wa..wa…Won…One…Thou…"

"One thousand going once…One thousand twice…Sold to DJ…" Next they bring up Regina and he wins her as well.

"Look I don't know…"

"Sh…Sh…Shut…it!" He says shocking Poe. He leads them to his ship and when he whistles the ship cloaks. Then DJ removes the stun cuffs. "Si..Si…Sit…down." They do then he plays a hologram for them.

The hologram is of Maz appears, "Poe…Regina this is DJ his loyalties are flexible for the right price…He will take you home…Good Luck and may the Force be with you."

They strap in and DJ powers up the ship and takes off.


	4. Chapter 4

MEVO IV

Mevo Four is tropical climate planet a little similar to Scarif. It is here that the Resistance has its base. Star Systems from the core worlds to the outer rim are sending troops, supplies, and ships to help fight First Order. "We have a fleet again…" General Organa says standing next to Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo.

The Vice Admiral looks at the General "Yes and soon we will outnumber the First Order two to One."

As they talk Threepio approaches, "General Solo…I'm afraid there has been no word from Commander Poe."

"Tell them to keep trying."

"General! The Millennium falcon just landed…"

The main doors to the command center opens up, and in walks Rey, with her mother Mara Jade. "Rey, Mara! Where is Luke?"

"Doing what he can? What he was meant to do." Mara says answering. "We have another problem."

"Kylo Ren has Fenn and he has killed Snoke…He is now the leader of the First Order."

Leia sighs, "I know…I felt it."

R2

While Leia discusses plans to find and attack the First Order, R2-D2 is going through the base looking for Threepio. He pauses when he receives a coded binary signal. R2 rolls to a Droid exit port and leaves the base. He deploys his boosters and flies over the hill where BB-8 is waiting with Poe and Regina.

 ** _"Tweet bree thwip meraw…"_**

 ****"We have to sneak in Han Calrissian is a spy for the First Order…"

 ** _"Twoooo!"_**

 ****They follow R2 through the Droid port into the base. Then R2 sends a coded message to General Solo. Poe paces back and forth while Regina sits quietly and waits for Leia's arrival. The door swooshes open, "General Solo…"

"I got your message why did you sneak into the base?"

"Han Calrissian is a spy for the First Order." Poe blurts.

A few minutes later General Solo is marching up the hall with Poe, Regina, R2, BB, and eight soldiers. They enter Han Calrissian's room, but he is not there. They search the base and discover that he left the base hours ago.

VASH

A ship exits hyperspace and lands on the platform of the fortress. Han Calrissian exits the ship and makes his way to the throne room. "Han Calrissian…My old friend."

"Not so old I need sanctuary."

"Of course you do…You failed me."

"I did what I could." He drops to one knee, "Supreme Leader."

"Get up! I am making you Director of the First Order intelligence…"

LUKE

An old X-Wing comes out of hyperspace in the Tarris System. It lands near a large village on the eastern continent. "Welcome to our village sir…The docking fee is fifty credits."

 ** _"I already paid the fifty credts…You must have forgotten."_** Luke says using the old Jedi Mind Trick.

"I forgot you already paid the docking fee." The man helplessly repeats.

There is a fifteen year old boy in the village that people come to for advice. They consider him to be a sage, a holy man, who can see things before they happen. The boy is holding a woman's hand, "You will have twins…A boy and a girl…The boy will leave you one day and become a Bounty Hunter…The girl will marry rich and your family will never want for anything again…"

Luke is in line and when he takes the boy's hand he sees images of the past, present, and future. He looks at Luke, "What is your name son?"

"Kyle…Kyle Katarn…Master…"

He nods, "I will teach the ways of the force…I will teach you to be a Jedi…When your training is complete you must seek out others to train as Jedi…Pass on what I teach you…"

"I will Master…"

MEVO IV

The Resistance fleet is made up of Mon Calamari star ships, Naboo battle cruisers, Hapan Battle Dragons, Wookie Woor Cruisers, Corillian Star Destroyers, Echani Bastille ships, and Neimoidian Droid ships. Vice Admiral Holdo commands the fleet from Neimoidian battle ship. "All ships this is Vice Admiral Holdo…prepare to make the jump on my mark."

"May the Force be with us…" Poe Dameron says from his fighter. On Holdo's orders the fleet goes to hyperspace.

VASH

The central command center is on full alert. General Hux oversees the operations of the command center. He is furious that Kylo Ren killed the Supreme Leader and sits on throne, but what he can do against Kylo Ren who has the support of the Moffs, the fleet commanders and the troops. A light starts to flash red at a station. "Sir Resistance ships coming out of hyperspace in sector five…"

"Now here this…We are under attack by the Resistance…All troops prepare for assault." Hux says over the COM.

"Sir Supreme Leader Ren wishes you to come to the throne room…"

Hux makes his way to the throne room and kneels, "Arise General…" He obeys, "We will hold them as long as possible…In the meantime I want you to find a Bounty Hunter by the name of Starkiller…he will be the perfect host for a new clone army…"

"But my Lord…"

The words stop in his mouth as Ren force chokes him. "Do not question my orders…Obey them…"

Hux falls to his knees gasping for air, "Yes my lord forgive me." He stands up and massages his throat, "I shall leave at once."

"Is this wise My Lord?" Lady Mina asks.

"This war is far from over…They will call it the New Clone Wars…" He stands up, "Come we must prepare for our guests…"

REY

Rey lands the Falcon in the assembly area where transport ships are unloading troops, battle droids, Juggernaut 500 series Turbo tanks, and speeders. Chewie is greeted by his brother a Wookie with brown and white fur. "It is nice to meet you Thracca…" Rey says before mounting a speeder bike. Mara mounts another and the two fly towards the fortress along with the Juggernauts, soldiers, and battle droids.

Blaster bolts fly back and forth as the Resistance makes an all out assault on the fortress. The ground shakes as AT-AT walkers lumber out of the fortress. Mara and Rey hold a laser arc they fly holding a remote that is connected by a laser beam. The beam cuts through the left legs of the Walker as they fly beneath the AT-AT and down it goes.

A Wookie aims a Wor-Cannon at another AT-AT and blows the head apart, but the same Wookie is shot down by blaster fire from turret guns on the side of the fortress. Meanwhile in the skies above the Fortress the opposing fleets trade cannon fire. Star Fighters shot it out in epic dogfights, but no one shots down enemy fighters faster and more proficient than Poe Dameron.

"Red Leader! Gold Leader! Form on my six and lets take out the shields of that Star Destroyer…"

"We're with you Poe!" Regina replies over the COM.

They blow the shields and two Hapan Battle Dragons finish off the ship. It goes plummeting into a mountain. Back on the ground Mara and Rey make it through the front defenses of the base. As Mara flies by a trench she drops a bag of grenades into it and kills hundreds of Storm Troopers. Meanwhile Rey flies by an AT-AT and fires a grapple as she is pulled up her speeder crashes into a gun turret on the ground.

When Rey reaches the underbelly she cuts her way inside. Troops fire at her, but she blocks their laser bolts, then she force pushes the rest to the ground and cuts her way to the bridge of the AT-AT. She kills the pilots and turn the AT-AT around and fires at another AT-AT destroying it. Then she fires on the main gates of the fortress blowing a hole in them. The Resistance cheers and Rey points the AT-AT at the wall and bails. When she lands Rey is joined by her mother just as Resistance forces make it to the entrance.

"Resistance troops have entered the base!" The officer in the control room says.

While battle on the ground and in the air rages on Mara and Rey fight their way to the throne room. When they reach the doors Mara raises her lightsaber and looks at Rey, "Together!" Mara starts on the right side of the door, while Rey on the left. When their blades meet Rey points her hand and knocks the door over with the force.

"Ah my cousin and my aunt…Where is my uncle Luke?"

"Doing what he was meant to do." Mara replies walking halfway across the marble floor.

"Where is Fenn?" Rey asks with an edge in her voice.

"Right here…bring him!"

"Rey!"

"Fenn…Let him go!"

"As you wish…" Ren nods and Captain Vago plunges his vibro-dagger into Fenn's back.

"NO!" She points her hand at Captain Vago, he leaves his feet and hits the wall. Rey slides to Fenn's side and holds his head. While she holds Fenn, Ren and Mina attack Mara.

"Rey!" Mara yells blocking an attack from Mina's lightwhip and is hit with lightening from Kylo Ren. She hits the ground and cries out in pain.

Rey closes her eyes and uses the force to heal Fenn. The blood on the floor slowly goes back into his body and the wound closes. She kisses him on the lips, "Stay here…" Rey stands up and ignites her lightsaber. She roars and runs at Kylo Ren, who spins around throwing force lightening at her. Rey leaps over the attack, but he points his hands up. She blocks with her lightsaber and lands kicking Ren in the chest. That is when Mina cracks her whip and kills Mara.

"Mother no!" Her body fades instantly and all that is left is her clothes.

"Yes let the hate and anger build within you." Kylo says.

That is when Rey hears her mother's voice, **_"I will always be with you my daughter…Do not give into hate…You are stronger than the both of them…Now show them the true nature of the Force…"_**

 ****Rey points her hand at Mara's lightsaber and ignites it when it reaches her hand. That is when Mina cracks her whip at Rey, she catches the whip with her blue blade and pulls Mina towards her. Rey spins and slashes out with her violet lightsaber. She removes Mina's right arm and slashes her across the face; Mina hits the ground.

"Mina!" Ren throws out his left hand and attacks with force lightening. Rey blocks the attack with her right, and walks toward Ren, swinging her left. He leans to the side and draws his lightsaber igniting it. Rey spins into Ren attacking high with her right and low with her left. As they fight Captain Vago stands up and stalks toward Fenn. Sensing his actions Rey spins around throwing her left blade and continues the spin swinging her right. As Ren blocks the blade hits Vago in the chest killing him.

Rey and Ren lock swords then they take their free hands and force push against each other. As they fight Fenn finally awakens and feels his back. "Rey! REY!"

"Go I can handle him!"

"I will find him and kill him…He is your weakness…"

"And she is yours…"

Rey over powers Ren and he goes flying across the throne room. That is when twenty Storm Troopers enter and start shooting at Rey. She deflects the blaster bolts twirling her blade from side to side. She points her free hand at the ceiling and rips it down killing all twenty. That is when Kylo leaps at Rey, at the last minute she spins around and severs his arm at the elbow. He hits the ground cradling what is left of his arm. His lightsaber and severed arm slide across the floor.

"You killed my mother…Twice you tried to kill Fenn…You killed Han Solo…My Uncle! You are monster and you deserve to die…" She stalks towards him and that is when Leia touches her mind.

 ** _("Rey! Don't kill him he is my son…")_**

 ****She shakes her head staring at Kylo Ren, "He killed my mother! He killed Han…There is no good in him he can't be redeemed…"

 ** _("Please he is beaten…Take him prisoner…At least let me look on him one last time…")_**

 ****As they talk Kylo crawls across the floor towards Mina. When he reaches her he presses a button on his belt and part of the floor rises up into the ceiling. "NO!" Rey leaps up and stabs her saber into the ceiling, but they are gone.

HAN CALRISSIAN

He runs through the base towards Kylo's private hangar. When he arrives Kylo's ship takes off, but here is another ship in the hangar. Han runs towards the ship, but it is shot up by Fenn and five Resistance Soldiers. "Where do you think you are going?" Fenn asks. Han slowly raises his hand, but suddenly he quick draws his blaster and shoots down three men. Fenn stuns him and they take him prisoner.

VICE ADMIRAL AMILYN HOLDO

"Vice Admiral this is Commander Xavier Nadine we have taken the Fortress and routed the enemy…Also Commander Fenn has been recovered and he has captured the traitir Han Calrissian…"

"Well done Commander…"

"Vice Admiral…This is Commander Poe Dameron…The rest of the First Order rats are retreating…Do we give chase?"

"Negative Commander lets return to base…"

FIRST ORDER FLEET

Kylo Ren is being fitted with a cybernetic arm. He watches as Mina is also fitted with a new arm and her face repaired. His eyes are yellow and his skin pale as rages in anger at the defeat. "This war is not over…We have not lost the First Oder will rise Stronger than ever…"

MEVO IV

When the fleet returns to Mevo General Leia Organa Solo is waiting with former General Lando Calrissian. He sighs as they bring his son down the ramp in binders. "Hello Father…From what hole did they dig you up from."

He shakes his head, "You are no son of mine. You are a traitor and will be judged accordingly."

"I'm a hero just like you Father…Only I am a hero of the First Order…"

"Your mother died on Coruscant when the First Order fired that weapon…"

"I tried to get her to leave, but she would not listen…A shame…" ( **His mother was the woman who ran onto the balcony just before Coruscant was destroyed)**

Lando slaps him, "Get him out of my sight!"

Leia looks at him, "There will be a trial…"

As Leia says there is a trial and Han Calrissian is found guilty of treason and sentenced to life in exile on the planet Hoth.


	5. Chapter 5

High hoped you liked My Fanfic version of Last Jedi I am planning on writing Episode IX if there is anything you would have done differently let me know or would like to see in episode IX speak up I look forward to your comments and reviews


End file.
